1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening structure, and specifically, to a fastening structure for a heat-dissipating fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, heat-dissipating fins and a fan are provided on CPUs or GPUs to exhaust undesired heat buildup. FIG. 1 depicts an exploded view of a conventional fan fastening to a cover. A fan 100 and holes (not shown) of a cover 200 are aligned by axles A. Screws 300 are inserted though the fan and the holes along the axles A to connect the fan 100 and the cover 200. However, since screws must be used, costs are increased, and tools such as screwdrivers must be used in disassembly and reassembly. Further, repeated use can fatigue threading of the screws and weaken fastening.
FIG. 2 depicts another conventional assembly of the fan 100 and another cover 210 comprising at least one engaging portion 310. No screws are used in the assemblage since the fan 100 can connect to the cover 210 by the engaging portions 310. However, the intensity of the connection between the engaging portions and the outer frame of the fan is unstable. If a gap appears between the engaging portions and the outer frame of the fan, noise is produced during operation of the fan 100. If the connection between the engaging portions and the outer frame of the fan is overly tight, the engaging portions are easily broken.